Modern computers are being increasingly manufactured in the form of so-called tablet computers—also known in a simplified manner in technical circles as “tablets”. Such a tablet comprises a portable computer with flat geometry which has a touch-sensitive display configured in the form of a touchscreen, i.e. the display of the tablet is used at the same time as an input unit, with the result that the provision of a keypad or a mouse is superfluous. The latest generation of tablets resembles the modern smartphone in terms of their specification.
As a result of their simple handling, tablet computers are also being increasingly used in explosion-prone areas such as, for example, oil drilling platforms or similar, as a working device. For any casing in which electronic devices are mounted which are intended for use in such explosion-prone areas, inter alia requirements for their mechanical strength defined in the DIN standard EN 60079-0 apply. In this way, it should be prevented that the casing can be damaged or even destroyed by externally acting mechanical impact forces and that the device accommodated in the casing can be exposed and can come in contact with the surroundings.